


The Power of Style

by viktuuriqueenkelina



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuriqueenkelina/pseuds/viktuuriqueenkelina
Summary: I wrote this for Aoishoutapup on tumblr as their replacement santa for the Utapri secret santa this past December. I unfortunately wasn't able to get this posted until today. I hope everyone enjoys regardless!





	The Power of Style

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Aoishoutapup on tumblr as their replacement santa for the Utapri secret santa this past December. I unfortunately wasn't able to get this posted until today. I hope everyone enjoys regardless!

Ai liked to people watch.He watched to learn new behaviors and quriks that people had. One that simultaneously baffled and intrigued him was all the random styles of dress he saw.  
Ai decided to head to Shibuya on his next free day. Quartet Night had been quite busy with interviews and talks about their upcoming album and tour. With all that, the four we absolutely delighted when they had a day off to get their own "me" time. Rather than ask Reiji to drive him to Shibuya, Ai took the train. It gave him more people watching time.  
When Ai arrived in Shibuya, he headed for Shibuya 109. it had the highest probability of diversity according to his data. He picked a bench in the busiest part of 109 and observed while appearing to busy himself with his phone.  
It was while Ai was looking at his emails that he heard his name being called out. He looked up and spotted his boyfriend Syo approaching him.  
"Oh hello, Syo. I didn't expect to see you here in Shibuya," Ai said.  
"Today is my day off. I was looking to get some new clothes. Some of the ones I have now are getting a bit worn," Syo said.  
"Perhaps it's a good thing you're here," Ai said. "I have some questions regarding fashion. mostly why there are so many styles from one person to the next."  
"Let's talk about that over lunch, Ai. I'm starving. Wanna get some yakisoba and some marine jelly for dessert after?" Syo asked.  
"I've heard there's a new cafe nearby that has both. I've also heard they're really good," Ai said as he stood.  
With that, they headed out of Shibuya 109.  
~~~~~  
After getting their food and finding a table, Syo talks.  
"So you've heard of Aoi Shouta, yes?" Syo asked.  
"Yes. He's styled his hair like mine a couple of times. It suits him," Ai said.  
"He's a prime example of how well style works. People see him waer somethign and then they want to wear it," Syo stated.  
"Would there be something he's worn that would look great on me?" Ai asked.  
"I'm sure there is. However, since we are also idols, how about I help style you in your own way?" Syo inquired.  
Ai blushed at the thought of his boyfriend picking out an outfit for him. "I would like that very much, Syo."  
"Okay then. How about we get started after we finish lunch? I have the rest of the day to help," Syo said.  
"I also am free the rest of the day. i'm excited for this experience, Syo," Ai said with a smile.  
~~~~~  
Two weeks later, Syo was watching a variety show that airs live when the cameras cut to the audience. He spotted no less than 10 people in the short audience pan that were dressed similarly to how Ai was dressed when he wore the outfit Syo picked for him two days after they purchased it. Syo smiled and texted Ai telling him about it, complete with a picture.


End file.
